Apenas um Final Feliz
by Rukiazinha
Summary: Presente pra Nyuu - Lucy


**F**ala minna-senpai..isso mesmo,aqui estou eu...com mais uma nova (jura? ¬¬) fic \o/!

**E** para a surpresa de muitos, não é de **N**aruto XD! E sim de **P**aradise **K**iss...mais tá um pouco **U.A**,portanto não estranhem se os personagens forem OOC. E a fic fala sobre um pouco do final de **P**ara**K**iss..que por sinal eu odiei -.-! Não vou mentir...poxa,mais foi muito sem sal :x!

**E** ela é um presente para as minhas amigas Mary e Anny..mais conhecidas como Nyuu - Lucy \õ/! Mais para a Anny,ela é quem gosta de **P**ara**K**iss xD e também, dar um presentinho para elas que me trouxeram para o mundo das fic rsrsrs,espero que gostem amigas xD!**  
**

**B**oa **L**eitura (x!

**Disclaimer:** **P**araKiss (Ou **P**aradise** K**iss) não pertencer a **R**ukia x/!

**E** sim a autora **_Ai Yazawa_** ,então galerinha do beem e a galerinha do maal...créditos inciais **T**ODINHOS a ela õ/!

_**B**oa leitura e até daqui a pouco o.o_

* * *

**Tokyo dia 28 de setembro 7 horas da manhã**

**Hayasaka Yukari POV's**

Ah, o ateliê, quantas saudades daqui...quanto tempo? 10 anos, ora, muito tempo! Espanta-me em saber que este lugar ainda continua impecável..como antes...e ainda mais, o curioso, ainda tem o mesmo _cheiro_, és a tua _fragrância _querido...incomum não? Impregnou tua lembrança neste lugar..._praticamente da mesma maneira que fizeras comigo._

Algumas vezes,me pergunto em como seria se tivesse sido de outra forma, o que teria acontecido _comigo_? O que teria acontecido com _nosco_?

No final das contas,acho que está dúvida vai ficar sempre a pairar em minha mente.. O que teria acontecido,se eu tivesse ido contigo,diga-me _George_, eu teria sido feliz? Ou teria sido apenas ilusão? Ou até quem sabe,não iria ser para você como é com _ela_.

Eu sinto isto. Pode se passar 10 anos,e mesmo récem casada, eu ainda te _sinto_ vivo em mim. Eu ainda penso no quanto fui _tola_ em ter deixado partires naquele dia. Mais por hora melhor deixar este assunto de lado, não concorda comigo querido?

Ah,como eu gostaria que no lugar de Hiro-kun,meu doce marido,mais queria que fosses tu,a um mês atrás naquele altar, pode parecer um tanto precoce,mais eu voltaria atrás em minha resposta,se soubesse o quanto seria difícil ficar longe de ti meu amado _George _. Mesmo que não ficastes no meu lado, queria ter pelo menos a chance de ver-lo novamente, nem que seja para acender a "vida" que teme em se apagar em mim,a cada dia,a cada instante,a cada fração dos segundos.

Uau,mesmo a beira do meus 30 anos, estou mais para uma adolescente apaixonada,mais não pude evitar de pensar nisso, sabes,hoje lá pelas três da tarde,estou embarcando para América , a trabalho..e também em comemoração a lua de mel..irei comemorar nosso casamento, e ir assistir um musical que acaba de ser lançada recentemente ao teatro...o _Broadway_.

Porém, não foi por isto que fiquei surpresa,e sim quando soube da notícia que as roupas da peça eram produzidas..por justamente quem... _George __Koizumi_ , lindo nome este seu? Inesquecivelmente belo afirmaria. E olhem só,a peça é uma extraordinária comedia. Pena que para mim não será isto, lembrarei de seu rosto,e aposto que irei desabar a chorar, como quase toda noite o faço...a exatamente _10 anos_ _sem você_.

Sinto muito ter de largar-lhe agora querido,mais tenho que tomar o avião,a final América me aguarda amanhã certo? Só gostaria que você também...oh céus o que estou dizendo, Yukari pare logo com isto!

**Normal POV's**

**América dia 30 de setembro, 8 horas e meia da noite,entrada do ****Brooks Atkinson Theatre**

A noite fria e iluminada,inciando com fogos multi-coloridos e artificiais,que eram lançados aos céus da doce América,foi o ponto de partida o lançamento mais esperado do musical _Broadway._

_Limousines _e carros que como muitos dizem, que são de outro mundo,estacionavam na entrada principal do teatro, onde galantes guardas bem trajados em ternos abriam a porta e davam a passagem para as 'estrelas' fazerem sua entrada principal, alguns por hora acenavam aos paparazzis que contentes com o bom grado de alguns famosos,faziam mágica com as máquinas profissionais,assim preparando a melhor pose para a foto,que não tardaria muito e estaria na principal capa de revista ou até na minha página de um site artístico,e também acenavam ao público que fora lá para tentar ver algum ídolo de sua preferencia.

Em meios de flashes e repórteres bem armados com câmeras e microfones,atrás de pelo menos alguma 'palinha'. Virava a esquina, um conversível prateado, não muito chamativo,e com velocidade a mais ou menos vinte por hora, de tamanho movimentação da rua naquele dia.

Logo que pousou, o motorista bem vestido desceu primeiramente do carro,e o abril para seu patrão descer, saindo de lá, um verdadeiro cavalheiro de corpo e alma, trajando um smoking branco impecável,e seu inseparável chapéu em tonalidade branca para combinar tom a tom com o smoking,e óculos pretos. Logo que George descera, em seguida veio _Isabella_,em trajes de gala, um vestido longo em plumas,ceda e miçangas da mais alta qualidade e beleza. Optara por um coque bem feito e enfeitado com uma linda borboleta azulada. E de maquiagem,ainda permanecia a mesma de anos atrás, forte e impecável sem erro ou borro algum. Entraram esbeltos no teatro,e sempre comunicativo aos presentes.

Momentos depois, um outro conversível, discreto, de cor vinho forte, pintura e polimento impecáveis,estacionara em frente ao teatro. O motorista galante, desceu do veiculo,e logo abriu a porta traseira do carro, dando passagem a bela modelo,com seu vestido azul rodeado de flores azuis (_N/A: maus não resisti °.°_), e com seus cabelos soltos,apenas com uma coroa como tiara,que prendiam a franja dela,a deixando com um semblante angelical,seu nome era Hayasaka Yukari,que estava no auge da fama e de seus de longos 27 anos de vida, fazia sua entrada triunfal ao teatro,ao lado de seu noivo Hiroyuki Tokumori, formado a algum tempo em psiquiatria e com seus 28 anos recentemente feitos. Caminhavam em sintonia, como se você uma delicada valsa.

A cada momento,a jovem Yukari sentia seu coração apertar, ansiedade talvez? Nem ela sábia ao certo..

**América, 30 de setembro, 10 horas em ponto da noite,apresentação **_**Broadway**_** no ****Brooks Atkinson Theatre**

**Hayasaka** **Yukari POV's**

O musical em si,estava magnifica, atuações perfeita,mais o que realmente me chamava a atenção eram as peças de roupas, por um instante peguei-me pensando naquelas mãos que a anos atrás acariciavam meu corpo,costurando para aquele evento. Não pude evitar, o pensamento fora mais forte do que a mim mesma,acredite.

Tudo ia normal, até que as luzes se apagaram,e acendeu uma,circular em cima do narrador, que começou a anunciar os créditos finais, senti meu corpo explodir em mil pedaços, quando ouvi seu nome...aquilo soou como uma sintonia de tons embriagante _George __Koizumi_ , teu nome tocara no fundo de minha alma sabias?

Mais não mais,quando vir-te subir ao palco, feito um anjo puro, com suas veste brancas, mesmo com 10 anos sem nos ver-nos, não tinhas um traço se quer de envelhecimento,ao contrário, parecias mais rejuvenescido do que o dia em que nos encontramos no _ateliê_.

- Yukari-san,está tudo bem? - Ouvir perguntar o homem ao meu lado, virei meu pálido rosto,e deparei com os cabelos e olhos em tom chocolates dele,pude perceber a expressão preocupada dele,tanto nas palavras, quanto em seu rosto,abaixei um pouco o olhar e o vi segurando minha mão,e a acariciar-la, não pude evitar,meu coração disse-me naquela hora,que eu não queria que Hiroyuki estivesse segurando minha mão naquele momento... e sim queria que fosse George,igual ele fez comigo no dia do _desfile._

Balancei positivamente minha cabeça duas vezes,apenas duas vezes. E voltei toda atenção ao palco. Onde George segurou o microfone,e disse cordial _Boa Noite_,em um inglês perfeitamente bem dito.

Tentei não chorar,mais foi mais forte que a mim, não pensei com a cabeça e sim com meu coração...eu queria gritar bem alto e correr para aqueles braços pelos quais morro de saudade do calor deles, pelos quais clamo e ardo em desejo.

Porém o máximo que pude fazer,fora levantar-me de supetão,e correr, chegando há saída,pude ouvir a voz rouca e espantada no microfone sussurrar meu nome "_Yukari_".

Segurei por instinto na pilastra do saguão, e olhei para trás, em lágrimas, mesmo a metros de distancia,meus olhos se encontraram com os dele,e os dele com os meus, vi por um instante um filete de lágrima percorrer sobre aqueles olhos que tanto tinham controle a mim.

Não tardou muito,e juntei novamente minhas forças e pus me a correr, só que desta vez em direção a _ele_. E ele também correu, correu a mim.

Pude sentir todos os olhares vindo em direção a nós dois, mais nada me importava agora, nem meu atual marido,nem minha carreira que tanto batalhei para isto importava-me...só _ele_,nada mais do que apenas ele...

Paramos um de frente ao outro,e ele sorriu,ah quantas saudades _daquele_ sorriso,e logo me senti envolvida em um abraço...necessitado,explosivo em emoções,tão terno que somente ele conseguiria me enlaçar daquela maneira...mais uma vez, _ele._

Não nós separamos do abraço,e sim apertamos mais a ele, sim, precisávamos urgentemente daquele abraço. Só que não ficou por isso só, o contato foi mais intenso,e logo ele cobriu aqueles lábios tão sonhados e doces aos meus,um beijo tão esperado acredito eu de ambas partes,ele me redescobriu novamente, descobrindo cantos de minha boca só explorado daquela maneira por ele...Nem Hiroyuki havia o feito tal sutileza.

Eu o correspondia urgente,carinhosa,e um tanto quanto _possessiva_.

O beijo foi bastante longo e envolvente,mais logo terminamos ao voltar a realidade,e assim segui meu olhar para Hiro,que estava saindo do teatro, pude então anotar mentalmente,que nosso casamento havia acabado..eu já previa.

Mais nada mais me importa, olhei para George que sorria sedutor..e malicioso? Apenas entendi muito bem ao recado,e lhe lancei um sorriso a altura..fui até o camarim dele. George beijou-me,apenas um selinho e sussurrou-me um delicado e simples _já volto..._Assim o fiz e o aguardei anciosa.

Em cinco minutos ele estava de volta,e logo sairmos do teatro e fomos até o apartamento dele...onde ficamos a jogar papo fora,e nos amamos,até o amanhecer.

**América, 31 de setembro, 7 horas da manhã,apartamento de George.**

Como eu senti saudades disto,acordar e poder olhar este rosto tão suave e tranquilo. Adorava essa sensação de ter-lo ao meu lado.

Logo coloquei minha mão ao rosto de George,e o acariciei, precisava tocar naquele rosto tentador que ele tinha. Sentir meu rosto corar ao lembrar repentinamente da noite anterior,e ainda mais ao constatar que ainda estava nua. Oh céus, se continuar assim irei ter um colapso de tanta vergonha.

**Normal POV's**

- Aonde a senhorita pensas que vai? - Perguntou um sonolento George,que ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados,enquanto puxara uma envergonhada Yukari pela cintura,a trazendo novamente para a cama.

- Eu pretendia me trocar George,olhe só a hora.- disse timidamente a mulher,virando-se de frente a ele.

- Mais é sábado minha querida. - Ele enfim abriu os orbes azulados intensos para fitar os castanhos divertidos dela,assim que o fez, ele trocará as posições ficando por cima dela.- E então...nós temos a obrigação de aproveitar-lo.- ele disse por fim,depositando beijos quentes e provocativos no pescoço e colo da amada.

Afinal que George tem razão,afinal,que mal tem em aproveitar depois de tanto tempo com meu amado? É, e novamente ele me venceu..Como todas as vezes que ele olha para mim,e derreto mais ainda quando ele diz: Te amo.

Sinto-me completada novamente por ele totalmente.

**Owari.**

_**N**ihao Minna-senpai again o.o_

_**E **ai..o que acharam da FIC? Boa? XD_

_**O**u ruim? Çç_

_**F**oi de coração .-.,eu tive essa 'ideia' quando tava conversando,_

_**c**om uma amiga no MSN,ela me disse que queria o final de ParaKiss_

_**d**esse jeito,dai eu fui juntando peça por peça e saiu issO xD!_

_**C**réditos Toodinhos para Fanny õ/! E pra mim também ¬¬_

_**D**ai eu resolvi,quando terminei,presentear-la para minhas amigas aqui do FFnet x Nyuu e a Lucy _

_**M**ais espero que todos tenham gostado x_

_**G**ente, please,deixem reviews...fiz com tanto esforço e carinho..não desapontem uma autora-baka °.°_

_**D**eixem uma reviewzinha pra Rukiazinha ficar feliz °.°!_

_**B **e** S **i** T **o** S**_

_**E **até a próxima FIC \õ/_


End file.
